


in the end i see the freedom in your eyes

by LadyAllana



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They die.</p><p>(This is what happens when you watch Les Mis hours before an important exam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the end i see the freedom in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So the school is finally over and I find this little thing in my Physics notebook and if I'm remembering right, it was written just after I watched the movie and before I read the book. So you have to forgive me, the death scene is not canonical.  
> \---
> 
> We are not fighting for trees, we are not fighting for money or power or politics, we are fighting for our freedom. Please support Taksim GeziParkı movement. ( He is using our religion against us, no wonder everyone knows Muslims as terrorists. )

There is no bitter dissapointment in his eyes when it ends. Because no matter what Enjolras wanted to believe before, he knows that Grantaire has never truly believed in the idea of liberty.

 

There is no pain either. At least Enjolras thinks so, he hopes that his eyes don’t falter him in this final hour. It is truly hard to see the scarred face when everything is so blurry and he can’t hold his tears at bay. But the hope is still there, the hope of an idealist, and logically it is believable that the alcohol could be used to numb the pain.

 

For Enjolras, it is hard to focus on his face. It is hard to hold the cheeks cut open with debris and sharpnel, and try to control his shaky fingers. He has never known fear before this day he thinks. And for the first time, he doubts his decision, knowing that it is already too late. He tells Grantaire to stop crying. Stop crying because the salt will make the injury worse. He shouldn’t speak because even though Grantaire seems to be unaware of the gaping wound on his stomach, it is the most obvious part of reality to Enjolras at this moment, as he tries to keep his guts in with a sheer force of will he never thought he really had.

 

There is no shock. Because this is something they had talked about before. Late in night when everybody had gone to bed, him and Enjolras alone. The possibility of defeat that Enjolras wanted no one to hear. He remembers how, late at night, Grantaire confessed to him, that silly promise in throes of passion of cheap wine. He remembers how Grantaire had sworn to protect him with his life, he remembers how he cried on his shoulder vowing again and again. If Enjolras was ever to die he would kill himself because life would held no meaning. He remembers the harsh sound that came after too. Him, punching Grantaire square in the face. The shocked expression on the mans face and the way he, himself had walked out after spitting to the floor.

 

There is devotion in those eyes, mixed with tears unshed. Devotion that grew over the years, arguments and shy kisses. There is a promise of forever that was shared in late night cuddles, and the passion, the passion is still there deep inside, held within the memories of sweat and skin on skin.

 

There is love in those eyes, shadowing and devouring everything else. Enjolras smirks at Grantaire, one last time he knows and it is so damn shaky. His muscles protest and his heart burns in flames but he tries to smile anyway. Grantaire smiles back eventhough his eyes are now dead. Enjolras holds his hair and kisses his temple. Looking at the gun in his hand he stands up once again.

 

There is one bullet left yet, and he won’t die before shedding it. This he thinks, will make even Grantaire laugh until there is no more tears, the stubbornness of a dreamer. Oh yes, there are tears in his eyes that still blur his vision. But the purpose that had set them on this path, has never been any clearer.


End file.
